In the End
by Kristen3
Summary: During a heatwave, Niles and Daphne take David out for ice cream, and remember a night when a similar heatwave almost changed the course of their relationship. One-shot.


David sighed. It was summer vacation, which meant he should be thrilled about being off from school for the next two months. And he would be, except that he was bored. For some reason, even though it was the middle of the afternoon, he could not find a single cartoon on TV. On top of that, Seattle was in the midst of a record heatwave, meaning that going outside to play wasn't exactly an option.

"Dad, I'm bored!" David whined when he saw his father emerge from his study. "There's nothing on TV."

Niles was surprised to hear his son say those words. David was naturally curious, and usually didn't have any trouble amusing himself with a book, or his computer. But, apparently, even those things had lost their appeal.

Just then, Daphne came out of the kitchen. It was obvious the heat had gotten to her, too. She wore a T-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Even in that outfit, Niles couldn't help noticing her beauty. Her curves were also easy to see.

"I know I need to do a bit of vacuuming, but I just can't find the energy," Daphne said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Niles looked at his family. "Well, it seems we could all use a break from his heat," he said. "Why don't we go out for ice cream? At least that will cool us off."

"Yay!" David perked up immediately.

"That does sound lovely," Daphne replied. "But I think I probably should change out of these clothes before we go."

"No, I think this looks very nice on you," Niles said, grabbing hold of her hand.

"You just like it because you can practically see every inch of me," Daphne said, giving him a teasing look.

"Well, it just so happens that I love every inch of your body," Niles replied.

David let out an exasperated sigh. "Are we going for ice cream, or not?"

Half an hour later, the three sat at a table at a nearby ice cream parlor. Just as Niles had predicted, it did both improve their mood, and help them escape the heat.

Niles looked around at the other tables. It was clear they weren't the only family who'd come here because of the extreme heat. "I can't remember the last time Seattle has had weather like this," he remarked.

"I can," Daphne replied immediately. "How can you not? I had that awful fight with Sherry, and then I came to ask you if I could spend the night."

"Ah, yes," Niles said, smiling. "Even with that fan, you still managed to increase the temperature in the room!"

David looked at his parents. "What are you guys talking about?"

Daphne turned to her son, knowing how confused he must be. "Well, you know how your father loved me for all those years, and I didn't have a clue? On a night just like this, I got into an argument with your grandfather's lady friend, and I stormed out. I needed a place to sleep, so naturally, I thought of your father."

Niles laced his fingers between Daphne's. "I'll never forget how shocked I was when I opened the door, and saw your mother there, asking if she could spend the night."

"Did you let her in?" David asked.

"Well, actually, your father fainted," Daphne said, laughing at the memory.

"You _fainted_?" David asked in surprise.

Niles nodded. "I didn't know what to think. Naturally, I told your mother she could stay. But then, we began talking, and with it being so hot, my heart was racing. I would have given anything to have her in my arms that night. I was _so_ close to confessing everything to her. I probably would have, too, if hadn't been for your mother's pills."

"Yes. I suddenly remembered I'd forgotten me thyroid pills, so we had to go back to your uncle's place to get them. All the while, I had no idea what your father was thinking. He was such a gentleman."

"But I could've kicked myself later, when Frasier reminded me that there was a pharmacy across the street from my building. I could've gotten you your pills without ever going back there."

Daphne leaned over, kissing her husband's cheek. "But you didn't, because you knew it would've been wrong. Yes, spending the night together would've been lovely, but I know we both would've regretted it."

"I don't get it," David said. "You loved Mom. Why would it be so wrong to just spend the night with her?"

"You're a bit too young to understand," Niles explained. "But, even though I wanted so much more, the thing I cherished most in the world was her friendship. I knew she trusted me, and I couldn't abuse that. We were meant to be together, but it wasn't for a few more years. I'm glad we let fate take its course." He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

"Yes," Daphne said. "Things have a way of working out in the end."

It was clear from David's expression that he still didn't really understand.

"All the missed chances don't really matter now. Do you know why?" Daphne asked her son.

David shook his head. None of this made sense to him.

"Because we did find our way in the end. And now we have you. And, if my powers are right, they're telling me we might have another little one before long."

Niles looked at his wife in shock. He knew they were trying to have another child, but so far, it hadn't worked. "My love, do you really mean that?"

"Well, I have to go to the doctor just to make sure, but I've got a feeling." She put her hand on her stomach, where, hopefully, their next child was growing.

The kiss Niles gave his wife was more passionate than almost any he could remember. "Yes, things definitely worked out for the best," he said.

 **The End**


End file.
